camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Canon FD mount
Description Canon's FD mount replaced the Canon FL mount in 1971 when they introduced the F-1 and FTb. For the first time, Canon SLRs offered fully-coupled autoexposure metering. In 1976, Canon introduced the "New FD" mount, which now offered a bayonet style mount while still remaining compatible with existing breechlock lenses. FD Mount Cameras * Canon A-1 * Canon AE-1 * Canon AE-1 Program * Canon AL-1 * Canon AT-1 * Canon AV-1 * Canon EF * Canon F-1 * Canon F1(n) * Canon FTb * Canon T-50 * Canon T-60 * Canon T-70 * Canon T-80 * Canon T-90 * Canon TX FD Mount Lenses * Canon FD 14mm f/2.8L * Canon FD 15mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 17mm f/4.0 * Canon FD 20mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 24mm f/1.4L * Canon FD 24mm f/2.0 * Canon FD 24mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 28mm f/2.0 * Canon FD 28mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 28mm f/3.5 * Canon FD 35mm f/2.0 * Canon FD 35mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 35mm f/3.5 * Canon FD 50mm f/1.2L * Canon FD 50mm f/1.2 * Canon FD 50mm f/1.4 * Canon FD 50mm f/1.8 * Canon FD 50mm f/2.0 * Canon FD 50mm f/3.5 Macro * Canon FD 85mm f/1.2L * Canon FD 85mm f/1.8 * Canon FD 100mm f/2.0 * Canon FD 100mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 100mm f/4.0 Macro * Canon FD 135mm f/2.0 * Canon FD 135mm f/2.5 * Canon FD 135mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 135mm f/3.5 * Canon FD 200mm f/1.8L * Canon FD 200mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 200mm f/4.0 * Canon FD 200mm f/4.0 Macro * Canon FD 300mm f/5.6 * Canon FD 300mm f/4.0 * Canon FD 300mm f/4.0L * Canon FD 300mm f/2.8 * Canon FD 400mm f/4.5 * Canon FD 400mm f/2.8L * Canon FD 500mm f/4.5L * Canon FD 500mm f/8 * Canon FD 600mm f/4.5 * Canon FD 800mm f/5.6 * Canon FD 800mm f/5.6L EXTENDERS * Canon FD 1.4X-A * Canon FD 2X-A * Canon FD 2X-b ZOOMS * Canon FD 20-35mm f/3.5L * Canon FD 24-35mm f/3.5L * Canon FD 28-50mm f/3.5 * Canon FD 28-55mm f/3.5-4.5 * Canon FD 28-85mm f/4.0 * Canon FD 35-70mm f/2.8-3.5 * Canon FD 35-70mm f/3.5-4.5 * Canon FD 35-70mm f/4.0 * Canon FD 35-70mm f/4.0 AF * Canon FD 35-105mm f/3.5 * Canon FD 35-105mm f/3.5-4.5 * Canon FD 50-135mm f/3.5 * Canon FD 50-300mm f/4.5L * Canon FD 70-150mm f/4.5 * Canon FD 70-210mm f/4.0 * Canon FD 75-200mm f/4.5 * Canon FD 80-200mm f/4.0 * Canon FD 80-200mm f/4.0L * Canon FD 85-300mm f/4.5 * Canon FD 100-200mm f/5.6 * Canon FD 100-300mm f/5.6 * Canon FD 100-300mm f/5.6L * Canon FD 150-600mm f/5.6L Adapters The shallow body depth of R, FL, and FD mounts makes it easy to mount other manufacturers' lenses using adapters without losing the ability to focus at infinity. This made Canon FD cameras among the most versatile cameras available. * Canon Manual Focus SLR Lens Adapters * Adapters to use M42 lenses Links * Christian Rollinger's Canon FD Documentation Project * Photoenthography's Canon FD Breechlock lens page. * Canon Classics FD (prime) reviews * Category:Lens mounts